


Sherlock: 0, Mosquito: 6

by Johnlock_4_ever



Series: 221B summer ficlets [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, John's bedroom is a magical mosquito-free zone, M/M, Sharing a Bed, but Sherlock is a drama queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 18:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19481245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlock_4_ever/pseuds/Johnlock_4_ever
Summary: When Sherlock is attacked by a mosquito in his bedroom, he makes the only reasonable decision.





	Sherlock: 0, Mosquito: 6

**Author's Note:**

> This is borderline crack, but then again we're talking about Sherlock. Prompt: Mosquito

Sherlock had barely fallen asleep when the buzzing nuisance woke him up yet again. He reached for the on switch of his bed side lamp and blinked a few times, adjusting to the sudden brightness. The detective let his gaze roam over every square inch of wallpaper and listened intently but just like the previous four times, the mosquito was nowhere to be seen.

Sherlock left the comfort of his cool silk bedding with a dissatisfied groan. John’s upper bedroom was unbearably hot, but it would do. Sherlock climbed the stairs as quietly as possible and crawled into bed next to John.

“Sherlock? Whaddareyoudoing?” John mumbled half asleep and wriggled away from the additional heat source that was Sherlock’s body.

“Can’t sleep downstairs. I’ve become a mosquito-target, John.”

“Whatever…” John dozed off again, but Sherlock was kept awake by the itchy bumps on his arms… 

After a while, John sighed. “Sherlock…”

“Yes?”

“I’m tryna sleep.”

“So?”

“You keep scratching your skin!”

“It’s the mosquito bites, John! They’re getting worse.”

“Then stop scratching, genius!”

“But they’re itching so badly!”

“Alright, that’s it!” John sat up, rummaged around the drawer of his bedside table and fetched a tube of mild cortisone cream.

“How many?”

“Six so far.” Sherlock presented his arms for John to apply the soothing cream.

“Feeling better now?”

“Much better.”


End file.
